


[Podfic] across the memory and the wave

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Intense Audio, Intense Music, Loud Audio, Love Confessions, Magic Revealed, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Torture, Torture Chamber Audio, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Merlin burst into the council room and shouted It was me, it was me who used magic to cure Gwen’s father, Arthur’s first instinct had been to laugh.</p>
<p>Then Merlin had lifted a hand and shattered a window, using the pieces to create a shimmering glass dragon in mid-air, and all the while, his eyes had flamed a bright, unmistakable gold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] across the memory and the wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [across the memory and the wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297683) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 



> Reader's Note:  
> *Torture Chamber Sound Effects  
> *Intense Music Sound Effects  
> *Please wear headphones and Please Enjoy

 

_** [Download Mp3 Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j4m5i19eplg8ur6/MerlinFinishAudio1.mp3) ** _

 

**Duration** : 30:28

 

[Image](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-obi4ksoHlTU/Uv2IjTdDHCI/AAAAAAAADsQ/WthQBY16VZ0/s1600/Arthur+dungeon+hot.jpg) [Sou](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/9/9a/Merlin999.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120421102519)[r](http://images.alphacoders.com/781/78113.jpg)[ce](http://images.alphacoders.com/781/78113.jpg) [(My Edit)](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/merlin/index.php?cat=4) 

Music/Effects Source Youtube/All Rights Reserved

Source Upon Request


End file.
